


The Owners of Today

by zenkitty555



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dating, Domestic Fluff, Emotions, First Dates, Fluff, Food, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New York City, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: Stephen Strange has never been great at going on dates, but he hopes to turn that around.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Wong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	The Owners of Today

"It's not that I find it difficult, it's just that it's been a while. I mean, it's not like riding a bicycle, I think, and well, I haven't been on that bicycle in some time," Stephen began.

He paced back and forth, stroking his goatee as he thought about how to tackle his current dilemma. The more he thought about it, the more unsure he became, and it was a very odd feeling for him. He could normally deal with whatever came his way: tackling others' problems, fighting demons, reorganizing all of the sixteenth century manuscripts in one evening, but this was different. It was difficult.

"Not to say I won't succeed. I'm not an idiot after all. I just want things to go a little smoother than last time," he continued. 

The difference between this time and the last was that he actually cared this time. If he were being honest with himself, he cared so much more than all the other times before combined. It was why he wanted it to go well. Yet, he was flying blind. Sure, there were books he could consult about the general topic, but there was no book specifically written for this case.

“This is absurd,” he snapped. 

His eyes raised to see a flicker of red, pointing up and then down, as if it were rolling eyes at him.

“Don’t be like that. You have no idea.”

By the way it turned around and straightened its collar, it was obvious that the cloak took offense to his tone. Stephen had no clue if it was in love with something else at one point in time, a pair of pants perhaps, but even if it was sentient, how deeply could it possibly feel? He could guarantee that it never had to take anything on a date that would have lead to them venturing beyond a cupboard or a closet. 

“Fine! I’ll get off the topic,” Stephen said, flopping down into his chair.

It was too late; the damage had been done. The cloak turned back around for a brief moment and shook it’s upper half in irritation before slinking out of the door. That was the end of that, and if he decided to continue on chatting, he would be talking only to himself. It wasn’t an unfamiliar option, but pointless at this time.

He sighed. This was the downside to being a master of a sanctum in this day and age. The few that did come and go were not the kind of people he knew so well that he could chat with them. The only one he really could talk about personal matters with was Wong, but this he couldn’t talk about. It would ruin the surprise. 

He was a damn fool. It wasn't hard, it was just less familiar territory. All he had to do was make a decision as to where they should go on Thursday, his first real date in a while. He just hoped it wouldn't be their last. It could be a toss up given his track record.

Stephen tried to pick up some books to pass the time and keep his mind off the big question on where to go, but his thoughts kept returning to the subject. It also was taking trips down memory lane, looking for clues. 

His relationship with Wong had started not so innocently, one minute they were bantering over some spicy chicken wings Stephen had ordered in, and the next thing he knew he was licking leftover sauce off of Wong's fingers before moving onto a tastier treat. Then it just spiraled out of control, neither one of them seemed to be able to contain their desire for one another. They had skipped the first steps people normally took in relationships, and trying to go backwards would be a challenge for Stephen. If he was being honest with himself, he had rarely wined and dined someone beyond a date that wasn't somehow related to his job, but this time he wanted it to work on all levels and not just in the sack. He was coming to the realization that he really didn't know anything about Wong beyond a few preferences and professional experiences. 

Now he was trying to guess what Wong would like to do in their rare free time that they could do together, something that would further their personal relationship. On his first date ever, he had gone to the movies, but movies wouldn't allow him to get to know the man better. Besides, Stephen would be distracted, wanting to do other things than watching the movie. It would be a bad idea. He considered a museum, however he had a feeling Wong would want to read every placard, and Stephen already had memorized most of them all from the various galas he had attended. The park seemed like a good option, if the weather held out, but he'd need a back up plan in case it rained. They didn't have much money to go shopping, another favored pastime of some of his former acquaintances. He had saved enough to be able to do some simple things, including going to dinner at a place he used to dine at frequently, but little more. It was a nice little French place tucked not too far north of them. It be a good change from the normal fare of take out or cheap bodega food. 

It occurred to him that they could go anywhere, but Stephen wanted him to enjoy what Stephen came to think of as his city. Not to mention that even though they had the day off, he felt he would need to stay close to home, just in case something happened. He didn't really trust others to keep everything in order, except for the one other person who would be absent from the Sanctum that day.

The backup plan really bothered him though. It was not easy, and he found a few hours slipping away by pondering the question. He even took to pulling out some old maps to try and jog his memory on some places he had a fondness for, but it didn’t work out well, as he had very few places outside of an operating room or his old office that were dear to him and still existed. It was a sad realization that so many things had faded away into nothingness. 

When Wong came by that evening, he pretended as if he had not been spending most of the day thinking about their upcoming time off together, bluffing that he had been reviewing some text he had read long ago. Wong quirked his brow, clearly not believing Stephen, but not pushing it. It was something he was glad for. Others would probably feel suspicious or slighted if they thought he was lying, but Wong tended to know Stephen didn’t want to share the real reason. He never lied anymore when it came to anything important. If the truth was too terrible to share, then he would just remain silent, as Wong had pointed out a few times. 

Wong came in, tossed Stephen a small wrapped egg tart, and plopped himself down on the chair across from Stephen. 

“Hong Kong today?”

“You need to ask?”

“Always,” He replied with a smirk, and followed up with, “Who brought these?”

“Some lady Master Hsu helped.”

Stephen nodded, slowly unwrapping it. His eyes became a little bit wider along with his smile. 

“When we started working together, I used to think you were a food disposal, everything that goes in is just sustenance, but the first time I brought you one of these, I knew you were human,” Wong observed.

He held up another one before placing it on the table next to him. He sat back once again, putting his head back, causing Stephen to realize how tired he must have actually been. The scuttle between sanctums and checking in with what was going on was in addition to organizing the schedule of masters, and it was obviously taking its toll. A pang of guilt hit Stephen. All the chaos that had happened after what the media had dubbed ‘the blip’ had stretched their limited resources too far. Everyone had to pitch in to make sure everything worked smoothly. The ratio of students to masters had exploded overnight. Even Stephen found himself giving small talks in his sanctum a few times a week related to various topics he typically dealt with as the master of a sanctum.

Stephen took his time with the little treat, both of them quietly keeping to themselves, lost in contemplation until the sounds of a small click broke it. He looked up and towards the door to see his cloak half peeking in from behind it. Wong hadn’t moved at all, his eyes closed. The cloak tossed it’s collar towards Wong. Stephen knew what it was trying to say, and he mouthed a ‘no’ at it, yet the cloak kept at it. 

“Not now,” Stephen hissed back.

He wanted it to be a surprise, and the cloak just wanted him to shut up about it when they were alone.

“Not now, what?” Wong asked, opening his eyes back up and looking at Stephen. 

He paused for a moment as he tried to think of an explanation quickly.

“My accessory wants to go for a walk.” he said, narrowing his eyes at the cloak.

“You should be a little bit nicer to it. Who knows what sort of revenge it may cook up in the future,” Wong teased a little, closing his eyes once again.

Stephen paused for a minute and was about to protest, but he then realized the man had fallen asleep in that short amount of time. It only made Stephen’s resolve to have a good day out that much stronger. Now, he just had to think of the perfect place. 

.oOo.

Wong had spent the night, but 'the night' meant from early afternoon the day before, sleeping and waking on and off as he did most of the days they had been able to spend a length of time together. He got his rest when he could, a large chunk of it during what was night in Kathmandu. Stephen went about his business, and since he slept only a little normally to begin with, they had a few hours together where they were both awake and a few hours where they were both sleeping. 

As Stephen’s eyes opened that morning, he found himself frozen in his curled position, wanting to bask in the warmth and joy of not waking up alone in his bed for once. There he stayed, carefully looking up at Wong reading a book. It was something on ancient magics that Stephen had yet to read. Wong’s reading glasses were nearing the tip of his nose, and Stephen couldn’t help but feel a burst of contentment at the image. The day started off well enough.

It took awhile for the other man to notice Stephen was awake, but when he did he closed his book, took off his reading glasses, and put them both aside. 

“Master Jules came earlier this morning.”

“That’s good,” Stephen mumbled. 

He sat up, feeling more awake than he had felt in weeks. 

“There’s coffee downstairs.”

He made a sound of agreement as he leaned against Wong before twisting to give him a kiss. They had gotten up to quite a lot the night before, but he wanted more as usual. There was still a greed to him that he couldn’t shake. He needed all the affection he could get from the other man, and he needed recognition for his deeds as much as he needed water, food, or air. Trying to earn that from Wong had been one of the hardest tasks he had put his mind to in a very long time. Magic was easier at this point. 

Wong pulled away first, disappointing Stephen. 

“There’s coffee downstairs,” Wong repeated, picking his book back up.

“What? That bad?”

“There may be a bagel or two as well.”

Tease. Very few would picture Wong as a tease, but he was one of the worst offenders Stephen had ever come across, and he would know, as he could be a terrible tease as well. 

He took the hint though and got himself up, out of bed, and dressed to a degree that if anyone ran into him in the hallways, he would not cause a scandal. It was something Kamar-Taj had forced him to get use to. 

Peeking out of the window on the way downstairs to the kitchen, he was saddened to see that it was raining outside and that it was heavy enough where he believed it wouldn’t let up all day. It looked like he would have to go to plan B for the day. They'd have a quiet morning, then venture out to a place Stephen hadn't visited in ages.

Stephen got both of them some breakfast, feeling as though Wong had been hinting at it in his blunt manner. They spent some time in bed eating and chatting about things that had been going on, stories of nothingness, as if they both didn't already know the outcome of most of the anecdotes. It turned out to be the best of mornings, lazing about with not a care. Stephen at one point curled up once again to indulge in the warmth of his favorite person. 

When they finally finished lazing about, napping, and eating lunch, Stephen revealed his plan for the day. It was not a big thing, but he had given much thought to it. He wanted to walk up and over to the large used bookstore, making the excuse that he needed to look for a reference book there. Wong knew they were going out to dinner, but he most likely did not think of this day as seriously as Stephen had. In a way, it was a test for Stephen and a test for their relationship. Could he make this work?

Wong didn't seem excessively keen on going, but Stephen pressed on, persuading the other man by telling him that it would be a good experience and a nice change of pace -no magic, no sorcerers, no work. They both knew that if he stayed behind, Wong would get roped into something, so he reluctantly agreed. After getting themselves together, they grabbed their umbrellas and set off. 

The store was fairly empty when they got there due to it being mid afternoon on a Thursday. It looked to be mostly tourists or college students, which suited Stephen fine. The less people he could possibly know the better. There would be nothing worse than running into someone he had abused previously and having Wong witness the potential interaction. Although he was sure Wong was aware of his faults and had seen him commit some sins, he would not like to relive the ones from his past, pre-Kamar-Taj life.

He glanced at Wong for a moment. Wong was standing there scanning the signage around the room. His eyes seemed to stop at the staircase for a moment before returning back to the area near the registers.

"What did you say you needed again?"

Stephen rattled off a title from his doctoring days. He didn't really need it, but it was something he felt he should possess. There had been a few instances where he wanted to thumb through the pages again, remembering the weight of it all. The texts at Kamar-Taj weren't really the same, many of the books written on thicker paper. Plus the one he was looking for was a good reference book to have around.

He may have also just been trying to hold on to that little sliver of who he once was that he had mostly disappeared. There had been a little good about his former self, and he figured why not keep ahold of it. It summed up the current crux of his personal problems: what from the past to keep and what to throw out. He found himself giving up old ways rather frequently and easily.

Wong decided to meander while Stephen went to go look for the title, all the time looking back towards where Wong was, until he disappeared entirely. After Stephen found his text, the supposed reason they came here, he went to go look for his partner. Stephen was curious to where he would be, what kind of section he'd find interesting. One could tell a lot about a person from their reading habits. Would he be hung up on history, looking for insight of the present in the past? Or would he be in the mystery fiction section, trying to work out the puzzles contained within? He pegged Wong for the kind of guy to be found in the life and leisure section, looking for the finer things in life. Sometimes, he came into the kitchen to find Wong looking over some cookbooks. It wouldn't be a huge surprise to find him there now. He knew Wong had an interest in cooking that often had Stephen worried that he'd have to let out his pants sooner rather than later. 

Yet, Wong wasn't where Stephen thought he might be. Wong was up on the second floor standing in front of a bunch of books displayed on a table, thumbing through something that Stephen couldn’t see from the top of the stairs. After almost being pushed over from being at the top of the stairs, he started walking towards the other sorcerer. Wong’s concentrated expression made Stephen think he was reading something, but coming closer he could see it was a book of photographs, and Stephen recognized them.

Slowly, he came up near the other man, taking the book from under his arm and putting it down next to the book Wong was looking at. He peered over, noticing the picture Wong was looking at so intently. 

“You know if you wanted something like this, I could do it for you,” Stephen teased. 

The picture was a famously scandalous nude that had been of great discussion a few decades before. Stephen had once possessed another work by the artist, a print which had hung in his bedroom not long ago after he had made it big as a neurosurgeon. There was something thrilling about having such an object at the time, but it was one of the first things that had been sold off after his accident.

“No,” Wong scoffed, closing the book quickly.

He seemed irritated that Stephen would suggest such a thing, even though during their time together Wong had seen Stephen in much more compromising positions. It occurred to Stephen he may just not like the idea of a record of such things. Stephen felt that raunchy photos could be a bit of fun as long as they were kept safe. 

“I’m surprised you’re so disturbed by it,” He mused, trying to lighten the mood. 

If looks could kill, Stephen would be a very dead man, and it frankly surprised him.

“Of course I’m not disturbed.”

Stephen went quiet, not quite ready to ask why he was on pins and needles about looking at some provocative fine art that had lost much of its provocativity by this point in time. They were beautiful portratures. Wong’s reaction bewildered him, unless he was embarrassed to be caught looking at them in public, but it wasn’t as if he was going to close the book until Stephen came up to tease him. 

“Sorry I brought it up,” Stephen grumbled. 

“You have no idea, Stephen,” Wong replied.

“Yea, I don’t.”

So often Wong was ready to jump in to tell Stephen of the mistakes he had made, or the wrong he had done. Stephen knew he did it not to be mean or to drag him down, but to make him aware. However, it was odd how this time he was staying tight lipped about it all. Why was he so bent out of shape? Stephen couldn’t figure it out. 

“Let’s go,” Wong finally said, picking up Stephen’s book as he turned to head downstairs. 

If this were a decade ago, he would take the book away out of annoyance and leave, probably severing his relationship forever, but he knew with Wong they’d be okay later. Some time was needed, although he couldn’t tell how much time.

By the time they exited the store, the rain had gone from a drizzle to completely stopping, but the oddness of Wong’s response carried over for longer than a few blocks, keeping the mood slightly gloomy. The figurative dark cloud over them hadn’t even dissipated by the time they arrived at their next destination. 

Even though they were early to their dinner reservation, the restaurant was able to make some space for them at the bar before being seated. Stephen rarely drank these days, but that day he figured one glass wouldn’t hurt, especially because of the uneasiness he was feeling. They had barely said two words to one another on the way over. 

As they sat there with their drinks, Stephen wondered if they would get back to normal by the time they finished dinner. At this point it didn’t look like it.

“If I offended you, I’m sorry,” Stephen murmured.

“I’m not offended,” Wong sighed, a note of irritation from before clearly lingering.

“Well, I don’t know what I did wrong.”

“Nothing. You did nothing wrong.”

It didn’t feel like that. At the same time, he believed Wong; he was being punished for something beyond his control. Yet, he couldn’t make Wong tell him anything. This kind of thing was exactly why relationships were frustrating and something he often failed to overcome. At the same time, he did understand that he did the same. Countless times had he toiled over problems in silence, frustrating those around him. 

This time he was going to try to be patient.

When it was their turn to be seated, the tension in Wong’s countenance had lessened, and it was clear that he wasn’t going to share. Stephen made to say something before the waiter came to take their order, but couldn’t quite get the words out. It wasn’t until the appetizer arrived that he felt comfortable enough to speak again. Even then he just asked Wong about the food. 

As their main dish came, Stephen had all but given up on the night until Wong put down his fork and knife. Stephen looked up to see his face tinted with the effects of the drink he had been nursing for quite some time.

“Neither of us are good at sharing our feelings, but I know it’s counterproductive not to.”

“Not our strengths, I guess. It doesn’t matter” 

“I’m not mad at you,” he sighed, “but I need time to fully explain.”

Stephen felt his own tension leave his body at that admission. Although he had a feeling before, it put a lot of things into perspective to hear it. At the same time he was curious, but knew it was best to leave it alone. He would want the same courtesy, and so he nodded in response. 

Wong took another sip from his glass. He put it down and rested his hands upon the table, opening and closing them slowly -a nervous gesture he rarely did.

"I will say," he began with some hesitation, "that the book from before reminded me of a gift I once received from someone I deeply cared for. Unfortunately, after many years together, things didn't work out, and I sometimes still find fractured pieces from that relationship to pick up."

It was a surprise to hear. Of course Wong had a life before and after meeting Stephen, but he was rather an enigma in that realm until this moment. Sure, Stephen knew some preferences, or a few antidotes, but nothing personal like this. He understood immediately how those little reminders of past times could rattle someone so deeply. It took him years before he would even contemplate stepping near small bodies of water. Oceans were fine, but lakes, ponds, and occasionally rivers would get him emotional, reminding him of his sister, lost to him long ago. Whatever happened and whoever did this must have impacted Wong's life in a big way. 

He would respect Wong's privacy. If he trusted Stephen with that much information, Stephen knew the rest would come one day. 

"We all have our ghosts," Stephen eventually replied.

He looked down at his food, before carefully putting a bite to his mouth. 

They ate in silence for a little longer before Wong ventured, "Thank you for understanding."

Stephen nodded. It was the least he could do. 

"Now, where is that waiter? I think I need another glass of water," Stephen remarked. 

They turned back to their respective meals, things easier between them.

.oOo.

After a testing afternoon, they found themselves at Coney Island at Wong’s request. The suggestion seemed to come out of nowhere, but it was clear Wong had not been completely satisfied with how their day had played out, and most likely wanted them to enjoy their remaining free time together. Now that their hiccup from earlier had passed and they had a few rounds of questionable amusement park rides, they found themselves in better spirits, enjoying the night air. There were quite a few people about, but it hadn’t bothered them like in the streets of Manhattan or the bookshop. This was good. It truly felt as though they were happy for the first time since they had stepped out of the Sanctum that day.

“Sorry that things have been a bit of a disaster today.”

Stephen picked at the fluffy cloud of sugary strands in front of him. He didn’t particularly care for the treat, but it was better than some other choices for a stroll. It seemed to suit Wong though, as he reached over to pick another pinch off of it. 

“Doesn’t matter.”

“We don’t have much time together, and-” Stephen trailed off. 

“We have more time than most. It’s only normally consumed with messes made by others rather than ourselves."

There was always a control in his countenance that made him seem so calm, even when he was upset, but his statement was clearly tinged with slightly humorous sardonic tone directed at their current situation as sorcerers. Stephen could only nod in response. He also felt frustrated by things that had happened after ‘the blip’.

Both of them continued to pick at the cotton candy, not speaking much as they strolled around the boardwalk. He felt like he should say something: make a joke or even confess his feelings. It was one of those kinds of nights. At the same time he couldn’t begin to even open his mouth. This was much harder, as if he had forgotten how to have a meaningful conversation with someone over the span of a few hours.

Eventually, Stephen figured it be better just to blurt it out. 

“I want us to have more time to ourselves that is not about Kamar-Taj. Except, not sure if you’ve noticed, I don’t know how to separate my life from my work. It’s one reason I suck at things like this, and maybe you’ll figure that out one day and leave.”

The last part was a mumbled whisper with an internal cringe following it. It was the first time he had told anyone the scary feelings he truly felt while being in a meaningful relationship. He looked over, and although he could only see Wong’s profile, saw the man rolled his eyes in response, shocking Stephen. Wong could be harsh, but he was never flippant, even when Stephen was being dumb about something. 

“Why would I do that? I knew that a long time ago and would have never started anything if I wasn’t okay with your one-track mindedness. After losing you for five years, I have a second chance.” 

Stephen’s mouth opened a little out of surprise at the implication. Wong had been interested in him since before Thanos had come.

“All those nights we spent in the kitchen and you never said anything.”

“I didn’t think I was the type you would go for. Besides, I also didn’t want my judgement clouded. You had a lot to learn, and still do. Why I even bother now-” 

_ I didn't think I was the type you would go for. _

The words echoed in Stephen's mind for a few seconds. It was a frank admission, and at first Stephen wanted to get defensive, making a scoffing noise. Wong’s eyebrows shot up for a nano-second, causing Stephen to think about it a bit. There was some truth to it, but not in the way Wong probably thought. The type he normally went for oozed with sympathy, empathy for mankind. Although Wong cared, no one was about to accuse him of having a bleeding heart. 

“Isn’t that a good thing though? You were clearly wrong.”

Wong smiled at whatever was ahead, clearly amused at Stephen’s response. It was hard having these types of conversations, letting it all out there. He felt much like a patient on the operating table. They really had never had these types of talks about them before. There had been some difficult talks about sorcery, feelings related to things that had passed and would come to be, but matters of his heart in this respect had been closed off until this day. 

“Yes. I’m not perfect, as much as I try to be informed."

There was a lot of truth to that.

By the end of their conversation, Stephen was left holding a paper roll and a cool breeze had started up. The lights from the area around them glowed, creating an amber haze that made things seem almost dream-like. Stephen stopped in his tracks, looking at his partner. Time had taken its toll upon both of them in the last six years, but for Wong it was most likely a harder blow. Stephen had known the future, but Wong had been left in the dark. The ripple effects afterward were still being felt by everyone, and only he knew what had happened and how it came to pass.

“I’m in love with you.”

The statement came from Stephen as a surprise. A panic had suddenly rose up within him, as if he may never get another chance to say the words. It was like the sudden thump of his heart had forced the words out of his voice box. It had been at least a decade, if not more since he had felt the words, and most likely two since he had said them. 

His eyes searched for any reaction in Wong’s face, and even though it was clear that he heard, Wong still held his gaze with his expression as closed off as ever. However, Stephen had gotten to know him enough to know that it was a cover to a multitude of feelings. His silence was not a rejection, but caution. 

“I feel the same.”

He never expected the words back. Stephen had a nagging feeling that it was most likely not the time and the place for it. In some respects, it was a miracle between the two of them that they had gotten to this point at all. Stephen could accept this being the status quo for a while. 

He reached out and hooked his free fingers with Wong's every so lightly, and Wong let him. Both of them had spent quite a bit of time hiding these sort of acts from others, hiding them from themselves even. It was time to push forward and indulge. 

What he hadn't expected was Wong getting in front of him to stop him after a few steps. He looked at Stephen with the most serious of expressions, and Stephen, for the first time in a great while, found it difficult to swallow. The piercing darkness of Wong's eyes seem to go straight into his soul. He found it difficult to breathe by that point, waiting for what must have been only a few seconds, but felt like an eternity.

"I'm in love with you, too," Wong replied. 

His voice was barely above a whisper, but had the same conviction in it as if he told Stephen a fact in a book. 

There was no time for shock though as Wong leaned forward claiming a short kiss from Stephen. The kiss was nothing too deep as they were out in the open, and if there was anything Stephen was sure of, it was the fact that Wong was a very private person in many respects. However, in that moment, the world melted away, and he couldn't care less where they were. Whatever happened before, or what would happen in the future no longer mattered. This night belonged to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it. Kuddos and comments are always much appreciated.


End file.
